l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Honor's Lesson Dojo
The Honor's Lesson Dojo taught the Bayushi Bushi, Bayushi Saboteur, Bayushi Elite Guard, Way of the Samurai, p. 61 Bayushi Defender and Bitter Lies Swordsman schools. Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 193 Founding Honor's Lesson Dojo was like many of the Scorpion dojo newly built. The original grand dojo of the Bayushi family had stood for a thousand years when it was destroyed during the Clan War. The rebuilt dojo was to be set up near Kyuden Bayushi, and was one of the first edicts of the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Yojiro, to ensure the future of his clan. Shortly after the end of the War of Spirits construction began, and when the doors of the Honor's Lesson Dojo opened it was named in honor of the strategy used to defeat the armied of Hantei XVI. The stones and adornments from the previous dojo were used where possible, serving as a metaphorical and spiritual tie to the dojo that had served as the training grounds throughout most of history. The walls are inscribed with the motto "Strike First, Strike Last". Way of the Samurai, pp. 61-62 Training Only the most clever and resourceful children weare admitted to train at the dojo, and the Bayushi training was infamous for weeding out nearly half the students as they failed to live up to the rigors of the training. Even though the dojo had only been standing for a short time the amount of students still attenfing from the first year seem to show a continuing pattern. Being sent away from the dojo is not shameful in itself, and the sensei were masters at spotting hidden potential and send them to train with the Scorpion courtiers or other less honorable duties. The initial training gave the bushi a monumentally difficult task to be completed in a unreasonably short time. The clever students realized that this was a test of their dedication to duty and ability to recognize when they had failed. Those who did not catch on however found their progress through the school severely hindered. Loyalty and honesty was favored most in the students when it came to dealing with other member of the clan. Students must also possessed knowledge of Rokugani politics as well as ability of relying on "more civilized methods than warfare", the term used about court life by the the Bayushi. Kakita's The Sword teached that the true master of the sword never drew his blade to defeat an enemy, and the Scorpion agreed with this philosophy, even if their applications of it differed from the Crane's. Way of the Samurai, p. 62 Gempukku The gempukku of the dojo was different for every student. The sensei set the student a task that forced the student to overcome an obstacle. This could be anything from a senior student, a puzzle, a koan or some other hurdle. To pass the student must discern the weakness in the objective, and attack it boldly and quickly. Failure to overcome the obstacle did not mean the student failed. Failure was a logical end to some situations, and even a Scorpion must know when only failure was possible. Dojo Benefits The warriors were no less civil, devious and crafty than their courtier brethren, and a student of the dojo could be recognized by wearing a Bayushi family mon with the tail dripping blood. They were the open-faced killers of the clan, and make sure everyone knew it. Way of the Samurai, pp. 62-63 Sensei Traditionally within the Scorpion, age was the prime indicator of talent and ability. Many of their schemes within the politics and battles of the Empire put the Scorpion's life in danger, and more often than not the grandmaster of the dojo was the oldest samurai still fully capable mentally and physically. What could be called the other tradition of the Scorpion was that Soshi Tishi became the exception to this. The Bitter Lies Swordsman began to be taught there, and Bayushi Hisako was apointed as its sensei. Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 194 Notable Sensei * Bayushi Hisa (c.1153) - ? * Soshi Tishi ? - Present * Bayushi Hisako Notable Students * Bayushi Kamnan * Bayushi Kwanchai * Bayushi Nokane * Bayushi Paneki * Bayushi Sharaku * Bayushi Shixiang * Shosuro Yasuko External Links * Honor's Lesson Dojo (Dark Allies) * Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 142 * Emerald Empire, The Legend of the Five Rings Companion, pp. 199-200. Category:Kunizakai province Category:Scorpion Clan Dojo Category:Articles with Pictures